Never Going Back
by Lyn3nie
Summary: What happens when someone has regrets? Of course there's no going back. You have to keep moving forward. And that's exactly what Jun is doing. But she's somewhat blinded from a "fake" reality. Her reality right now is accepting that she'll never get a chance with Ryoma Echizen and only Sakuno Ryuzaki can.
1. Chapter 1: Routine

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the characters in the Prince of Tennis. Anything connected to the story is credited to Takeshi Konomi.

 _Chapter 1: Routine_

My name is Jun and everyday...it's always the usual. There's school, club activites, and work. Then when I get home there's homework and studying. You know, just things a typical college student has to go through besides shopping and all that. Oh, but there is something, or should I say someone in my life that catches me off gaurd. For some reason he's always had ever since middle school. Yes, I did go to Seigaku but I did not go to the same school as the Ryoma Echizen in high school. Back then I had to move to America because of my father's work, but since I am old enough now to move in an apartment by myself, I decided to move back to Japan and study there. That is also when I met Ryoma again. It's funny. Fate. Destiny. Or whatever that thing is called...

~ Class ~

"It really is you, Echizen Ryoma! Um may I get you're autograph?"

"Oh, same here! Onegaishimasu!"

More fangirls and muffled voices continue to grow as Ryoma tries to get to his seat.

"Man, that guy's lucky to get all the girls.."

"We should befriend him so we can get some too heh."

Ryoma gets so much attention..Why did I end up being in the same class as this guy? Out of all the schools and classes. As I watch Ryoma signing his fans' stuff from my seat, without realising it I made a sour face. It looks like he noticed though because he glanced right at me when he was done. At that moment I quickly turned my head to look away from him. Baka Jun. Baka. As I cursed in my head, I realised I was blushing now.

Time passed by quickly and class was eventually over. I packed my things up quickly and left the classroom. And as I left the classroom, I hesitantly looked back to see three girls already beside him, but one girl was wrapping her arm around his arm.

"Geez. This never stops does it?" I commented in my head.

This time, Ryoma locked eyes with mine and for some reason it was impossible to look away. When I brought myself to face the direction I was supposed to go in the first place, I heard a voice behind me call out, "Ryoma-kun?!"

I wanted to look back because I was concerned but suddenly, I felt someone grasp my hand.

"W-What are you doing?!"

He ended up dragging me along with him, running all the way to the back of the school near an emergency exit. I look around and barely anyone was around. I then pulled my hand away.

"You..didn't have to do that you know!" I say outloud as I take deep breaths.

"Mada mada dane. Your stamina isn't great still?"

"W-Wha- Really?! That's the first thing you say to me after we haven't talked for a while? You haven't changed a bit," I reply as I cross my arms, showing another sour face.

I can see the little smirk on his face from the corner of my eye after he heard me whine.

"You haven't changed a bit either," he says as he fixes the same white cap he's had since forever on his head.

For some reason his comment surprised me. I thought I did, at least a little, but I suppose that's not the case.

"Whatever. I just can't believe you go to this school. I thought you'd be studying somewhere else or something."

"...I do what I want. I want to study here so I'm studying here and that's that."

"Well, act like you don't know me from now on! I don't want to be apart of whatever that has to do with your fangirls! You see what happens in movies.."

"You actually believe in-"

"Okay?!" I purposely cut him off because most of the time he thinks I'm being ridiculous. It was like that in the past as well. It's normal. I guess you'll get it later.

"Yeah."

"I'm going now. Bye," I bluntly say as I walk away.

"You know, it's been a while since I've had a normal conversation with someone here."

I halt in my steps, but without looking back at him.

"See ya."

I turn around and he was already gone.

~ At a Cafe ~

"Jun-chan!"

"Jun~!"

Two girls came running towards me the moment they saw me sitting down at a table with my hot tea. A girl who still had long, beautiful light brown braided pigtails with bangs that covered most of her forehead was Sakuno. The girl next to her that now had long brown hair, but in two high pigtails that was more off to the side was Tomoka.

"You're finally back in Japan!"

"Ah you're squeezing me, Tomoka-chan"

"I told you to call me TO. MO. TOMO!"

"Hehe. We're just both happy you're back, Jun-chan. And you'll be staying for a while. That's great!"

I couldn't help but smile and blush when Sakuno said that. I feel so lucky to have such good friends who make an effort to greet me so excitedly for my return!

(Besides Ryoma who didn't seem surprised or excited at all when he first saw me in his class the other day. He was the first to know too. Ah, whatever!)

After a few hours of catching up with things, we all went our separate ways to head on home. It was already dark out. Luckily we were all already done with work. Wow we talked for a while. Oh, I forgot to mention about Ryoma. Oh well.


	2. Chapter 2: More Than Just Friends?

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Prince of Tennis characters! Everything connected to the Prince of Tennis is credited to Takeshi Konomi.

 _Chapter 2: More Than Just Friends?_

Most of my classes are over and it's already lunch time.

"Can I get a cheeseburger with fries."

"Make that two."

I quickly turn around to see Ryoma behind me trying to lean towards the right so the lady accepting orders could see his face. I was taken aback.

"What are you doing here?! Didn't I say to act like you don't know me?"

"You meant that during school."

I made such an annoyed face and posture as we both still stood in line.

"Would that be it?"

"N-"

"Yes."

Ryoma quickly covers my mouth before I could even say a word and takes some cash out of his pocket with his left hand to pay for the orders.

"At least he paid," I said in my head as he put the cash down.

Afterwards he let go of his hand that was placed on my mouth and we took a seat somewhere. I was still mad at him for doing such a thing even though he did pay, so I didn't say a word until he did. But that didn't happen until after he got the food.

"Here," Ryoma finally talked as he handed me the cheeseburger I ordered. I ended up taking it though since I was so hungry. I didn't even breakfast this morning. How dumb of me.

"Thanks.."

"Yeah."

"Itadakimasu," we both say before we eat our food.

...

"Hehe! So yummy!" I couldn't help but comment outloud. I could care less if people turned to glance at my direction. Oh. My face expression slowly changed as I looked up at Ryoma. It was obvious that he was trying to hold in his laughter. I was surprised he actually did and just continued eating. For some reason I felt embarrased because of that, being in front of Ryoma. Oh no. Are my cheeks flushed again? In the end, I continued eating too. Afterwards, he left since he had to go somewhere before classes started again. And as for me, I killed time somehow.

~ After Work and at the Same Cafe as Last Time ~

"NANI?!"

"What?!"

"Tomoka-chan, please don't slam the table..!"

"Oh sorry. Just..what a coincedence! We haven't contacted Ryoma for some time now. We thought he was in America studying. Huh, Sakuno?"

"Hai. I've only hear from oba-chan but that's it."

"Really? I thought you two always kept in contact."

"Of course I got Ryoma's number but lately he's been busy so he hasn't been responding to anyone lately."

I was in shock and at the same time I wasn't too in shock. He's a dedicated tennis player, so that's understandable. For Tomoka and Sakuno, it seems I am lucky to see and even speak to the guy in person.

"That's it, Sakuno! You can finally see Ryoma again!"

"T-Tomo-chan...," Sakuno's cheeks were now pinker than before.

"Hm..?" I was questioning Sakuno's actions.

"Well, you see. Heh." Oh boy. Tomoka can get pretty scary with that look on her face.

"Back in high school, Ryoma and Sakuno kind of went out and-"

My eyes widened.

"TOMO-CHAN! Ah, I mean-" Sakuno tried to calm not only Tomoka, but herself down as well.

When I first heard Tomoka's words, my heart dropped.

"Alright fine. Sakuno got some support from the members of the Seigaku club so they helped her out!"

"We just hung out Tomo-chan!"

"That's called a date. D-a-t-e."

Sakuno just couldn't stop blushing.

"But ever since he went to America and came back to Japan, he's been so busy with tennis that Sakuno hasn't spoke with Ryoma since."

I was speechless, but I brought myself to say a few words.

"Ah, I see."

I do understand the situation. Sakuno's feelings are also crystal clear. But I still feel a bit down after hearing her story. Why is that? Is it because I still-

"I have an idea! Why don't you take Sakuno with you to go see your school. You have some club activites after school right? So just bring her along and make her see Ryoma somehow! He should still be on campus by then."

"Tomo-chan.." Sakuno sounded a bit more happier now.

"But this is so sudden. Are you sure?"

"Since when am I not sure? Yes I'm sure! Take Sakuno tomorrow."

~ The Next Day After School ~

"..."

"Are you alright Sakuno? You don't look as happy as you were last night..," I said in a concern voice to Sakuno who was walking beside me as we enter the school gates.

Sakuno forced a smile and replied, "I am happy I'm just-" Sakuno halted and sighed out loud.

"It's been a while and I can't help but feel nervous," as Sakuno said that she out her hand to her chest. She's been like this towards Ryoma for such a long time. She's even tried her best to get close as possible with him that I can't help but feel bad for her. Ah, that's such an awful thing to think towards a good friend like her! But it's true and most of the time you can't deny the truth. So I'll support her! Ugh. Why can't I say it assuringly? No, I will!

I suddenly had a serious emotion on my face. I put my hands on both of Sakuno's shoulders, looking her right in the eye and saying, "There's no need to be like this! Just act normal and be yourself! Everything should be handled from there." After finishing that last sentence, I freely smiled and that definitely made her happily smile back. I could tell Sakuno felt more confident now. I'm glad I could help a friend out.

~ Inside the School ~

"Do you know exactly where Ryoma-kun is?"

"Eheh. Not exactly.."

"What do you mean?"

"Just look for a group of fangirls crowded altogether.."

"Okay."

We've been searching for about 15 minutes now and still no search for him. I guess Ryoma didn't have time for any fangirls. He must be hiding somewhere...

"AH! I found him!"

"Huh?"

I was thinking about what he was wearing this morning. I am no perv. I just couldn't help but glance at the guy who was on two rows down from where I was. Okay?

"You see through the window here? He's the guy wearing a black hooded jacket over his white cap!"

Pffft. He's so obvious. I'm surprised no one realized it was him.

"Yeah, I see him! Let's go downstairs."

We ran downstairs to catch him before he leaves the school gates.

"Ry-"

"Ryoma-kun!"

The moment Sakuno said Ryoma's name first made me stop in my tracks and walk backwards to hide behind a pillar. However, I was curious about the two so I poked my head out a little to see the action.

| 2nd Person |

Ryoma stopped right when he heard Sakuno's voice and then turned around to see...

"Ryuzaki?"

"Hai."

"What are you doing here?"

"I-" Sakuno looked around to see if her old friend was around but it turns out she was left behind or so she thought she was. It was just her and Ryoma. Her and Ryoma. That made her even more nervous. But looking back at what Jun had told her before, she somehow felt better.

Looking right at Ryoma, Sakuno replied, "I found out you go here now so I came to see you."

"Ah, well it's good to see you again."

"Yeah..Oh, how come you don't answer your phone?"

"That...," Ryoma pulls out something from his pocket.

"I got a new phone and number."

"You did?!" Sakuno exclaims and then covers her mouth shyly after realizing the volume of her voice.

"Do you mind if we exchange numbers again, then?" Sakuno also takes out her phone, but out of her bag.

"Sure."

Ryoma and Sakuno exchange numbers once again. Afterwards, Ryoma had to leave because turns out he had to leave to go to work that, with no surprise, is related to tennis.

| 1st Person |

I really can't hear from here and there is no way I can get closer...Ryoma, being a smartass, will see me! I guess I'll just wait inside until they're done.

~ A Few Minutes Later ~

"Jun-chan!"

"That was quick. What happened?"

"Sorry I left you behind earlier.. Oh, I found out Ryoma-kun just changed phone and phone numbers! I can keep in contact with him now, along with the others. I have his phone number," Sakuno explains as she shows me a contact on her phone screen. It shows contact information of 'Ryoma Echizen'.

"Wow. Nice job."

"Arigatou Jun-chan! I couldn't have done all of this without you!" Sakuno is now holding both of my hands together.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who approached him and talked to him. Give credit to yourself, Sakuno-chan.."

"I'm serious. If you didn't tell me and Tomo-chan, we would have went along with our lives without worrying about Ryoma-kun."

Without worrying about him, huh..?


	3. Chapter 3: Liar

A/N: I always disliked introductions because to me it's the hardest thing to create when I have a story in mind. But now I'm getting to the part that is enjoyable to write. I actually liked this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy! ;D

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Prince of Tennis characters. Everything related to the Prince of Tennis is credited to Takeshi Konomi.

 _Chapter 3: Liar_

It's a Saturday morning, meaning that there is no school or work today, so me, Tomoka, and Sakuno decided to meet and have breakfast together.

"So Sakuno, I see you've been on your phone a lot lately...," Tomoka says showing a devious face expression.

"Ah, sorry! I couldn't help but reply to-"

"Ryoma-kun~. Oh we know."

Tomoka continues to tease Sakuno while we all eat. As for me, I just watched their funny quarrel. They've been like this ever since middle school. It amazes me, but at the same time I'm glad some things never change. What amazes me the most is how close Sakuno and Ryoma are now. Just thinking about it makes me feel...sad? Disappointed? No! I can't have these thoughts. I don't even know why I'm even having such thoughts in my head. Your feelings don't matter, Jun!

"Jun-chan, are you done eating?"

I lifted my head up to see a lively Sakuno now standing up along with Tomoka.

"We're going to go meet some old friends, you want to come with?"

After I finished up and swallowed all the food on my now empty plate, I replied with an eye smile, "I think I'll pass. Thanks anyways."

"Alright. See you Jun!"

"Bye Jun!"

After saying our goodbyes, I left my share of pay along with a tip on the table.

I actually don't have much to do today. I just haven't been in high spirits lately. I think I'll just go home and-

RING! RING!

"Hello?"

"Is this the girl with the long purple hair?"

My eye twitched. That voice...

"For your information, I do have a name you know and my hair is a plum color..How did you even get my number?!"

I must seem crazy to others in public shouting and all.

"Ryuzaki."

Oh.

"Why? There's really no reason for you to speak with me."

"She said to call because you looked down."

Sakuno realized? But why did she tell him of all people?"

"I'm not anymore plus I'm busy so I'm hanging up now."

"So you were. Ja ne."

~ At Home ~

This great. I can't seem to get what my teacher is asking for in this English prompt I'm holding in my hand. It's funny because I stayed in America for the past few years.

"It's the only thing I have left to finish..."

My eyes automatically fell on my phone that was sitting on the dresser to the right of me next to my medium sized office table.

I didn't want to call him, but if I really do need help so I can finish this assignment...

Riiing. Riing. Riiing.

"Hello?"

"..."

"Is this the tennis guy with the white cap?"

"Sorry, you got the wrong number. You forgot the 'famous' part."

You cocky little..

"Fine. You win."

"Heh."

"I need help on this assignment for English. Do you think you can help me?"

"You're asking me for help?"

"Oh c'mon, please?"

"Alright. I'll send you the address where you should meet me."

"Address..?"

Ah. He hung up. Ugh. This guy gives me mixed feelings.

~ At the Address Given by Ryoma ~

What a huge house. The gate was already opened, so I guess I was allowed to let myself in. The front door was opened as well. Inside, it seemed Japanese traditional-like especially since I saw a gigantic bell in the backyard. Wow there's even a dusty tennis court out there. It looks like it hasn't been used for a while. No one was around either, so I believe that's the reason why the tennis court looks like it hasn't been touched recently. Ryoma was coming down the staircase with some stuff in his hand and with the other in his sweatpants pocket.

"What an incredible place. You live here?"

"Yeah. This is my old man's place. He moved to America with my aunt but he still wanted to keep this place so he gave it to me."

"Ah, I see..That's nice of him."

"Sure. Sit over there," he plainly stated and pointed to the table near the kitchen.

It's rare. His hair seemed a bit messy. He had such a bed head. I bet he was taking a nap earlier as usual.

Tick tock.

Yawn.

"Hey don't fall asleep on me! I'm not done yet!" I exclaimed to the sleepy Ryoma beside me who was resting his head on the palm of his hand while now facing and looking at me.

My heart skipped a beat. He looked at me with such serious, but lazy eyes. He then looked down at my writing.

"You're almost done."

"Y-yeah. But still!"

I couldn't think straight for some time, but I eventually finished the assignment thanks to Ryoma's help.

Even though I get annoyed with this guy a lot, I know when to be polite.

I slightly bowed and said, "Arigatou for helping me out. I really needed it.."

I stepped out and looked up at the sky. The sun was already setting, meaning it will be dark soon.

"Yeah. Do you know how to get back to the train station?"

"I think so. I have my phone with a gps, so I think I'm okay."

I'm checking my phone now and...Uh oh. My phone was dead.

"..."

"Let's go."

"You don't need to help me anymore! I know my way back.."

Ryoma leaned in towards my face to look closely at me while his hands were in his pockets. He's too close!

"Liar."

Ryoma went back in to get a jacket with a hood to cover his bed head and walked ahead of me to lead the way. I made a sour face again. He always does what he wants. Hmph.

By the time we were half way there, it was already dark. When I realized the scenery, I actually felt thankful that Ryoma was by my side. Sometimes I feel insecure being alone at night. I couldn't help it, but I glanced up at him from time to time. He's so much taller now. I feel like a sunflower being compared to a tree. Okay he wasn't _that_ tall, but to me he was. Oops...He caught me.

"You admiring my looks now?"

"What?! No! I was just looking up at the scenery. Eheh," I sheepishly smile as I talk to him while looking up at the night sky.

I can see Ryoma leaning forward trying to reach my level so he could get a good look of my face. His eyes squinted a bit.

"Li-"

He caught me again.

"Well I think I'll be fine from here now! Heh. The train station is just up ahead so byee."

I didn't want him to see my now flushed face, so before he said another word, I dashed away towards to train station that was right ahead. I'm such a baka.

~ School Day ~

Phew. I'm right on time. But just as I was going to open the class door, someone put an arm out to stop me.

"Excuse me. But I'm going to be late for class.."

I look up to see a gorgeous girl with long pitch black hair. She also had a slim figure. Her height is above average too, being a few centimeters taller than I was (maybe it was because of her mini heels). She looked down at me with eyes of daggers. Three girls also surrounded me.

"Well, you see...," the girl holding her arm out in front of me said.

"There's a problem."

"And what's that?"

"You got a little too close with my Ryoma last night."

HA. What's with the 'my Ryoma' part? Wait...

"What are you talking about?"

"You see this picture here? That's you. Next to Ryoma."

The same girl pulled a phone out of her jean pocket and showed me a picture of a girl and Ryoma walking side by side together. This was taken at night without any flash, so everything in the picture is a bit fuzzy, but looking from this angle, it looks like Ryoma is..kissing the girl?! That is me from last night, though.

"That's not me."

"Oh yes it is...I have 50/50 eye sight and I know my Ryoma when I see him, especially any girl who is with him. And I guarantee that YOU were with him last night."

RRRING!

After hearing the bell ring, the girl holding the phone walked a step forward and leaned in near my left ear to say, "I'm letting you go this time, but if I see you with him again, you're dead."

She then forcefully pushed me, making me lose my balance and fall down. The three girls following the girl I thought who was gorgeous but now I think is completely horrible all snickered at me.

To Ryoma:

Those things that happen in movies do happen in real life.


	4. Chapter 4: Date

A/N: Weee another chapter! By the way, some advice would be great from you readers and viewers. I don't know if the story is going smoothly, but I'm trying my best 3 Enjoy :D

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Prince of Tennis characters. Everything related to the Prince of Tennis is credited to Takeshi Konomi.

 _Chapter_ _4: Date_

"Jun, do you have a boyfriend?"

PLBFHT.

I almost spit out the sip of tea that was currently in my mouth.

"N-no. And I don't need one.."

"I mean I've had my boyfriend for a while, Sakuno has Ryoma.."

When Tomoka said that, you can see deep shades of pink coming from Sakuno's cheeks.

"But what about you? Ah! I just got another idea."

Oh boy. I'm a bit scared.

"Why don't we all go on a triple date?!"

I spit my tea out that time.

"That isn't necessary."

"Yes it is! I promise I'll find you someone who you'll like! And Sakuno gets time with Ryoma."

Looks like I can't get out of this one. Even Sakuno agreed to Tomoka's idea.

~ The Following Weekend ~

"..."

"Don't give such a look, Jun! Today will be a good day. Think positive for once!"

"I'll try eheh," I say as I try and force a smile.

At the moment us girls are going to the meeting place where the guys should be. I guess I'll go along with this. They both seem happy to meet the people they love, especially Sakuno. I'm just surprised Ryoma would agree to come. Well, as long as Sakuno is here..right?

"Jace!"

Up ahead there was a guy with short but fresh blond hair that was done in a foreign way. This Jace that Tomoka just called to dressed casual for a cold but sunny winter day, wearing a not too thick coat over a flanel and shirt along with washed out jeans and sneakers. On the other hand, Ryoma was wearing a plain leather jacket over a sweater that had a buttoned up shirt underneath, also along with some jeans and sneakers. Lastly, the guy who I'm supposed to hang out with for the whole day has his hair neatly done. His caramel hair was short but sideswept with his bangs just right above his deep brown eyes. He has a fashionable printed winter jacket on but unzipped, showing a crewbeck sweater underneath with some dark jeans and shoes.

Let's just say, they all looked like tall models waiting for their spotlight on a walk way.

"Jace and Kyou, this is Jun. Jun, this is Jace and Kyou."

The three of us replied to each other with a slight bow and words of greeting such as "nice to meet you". And as for Ryoma, it seems like the guys already introduced themselves since they looked like they were talking when we looked ahead as we were getting close to reaching them.

Of course, Tomoka planned everything out. She just led the way and we all followed. Tomoka didn't tell us what we're going to do today, but we all followed anyways.

~ At the Place ~

"The Asahiyama Zoo!"

Oops. I was too loud. And I think I am the only one who ran up ahead to get a good sight of the place. I can't help it, though! One of my favorite places to go is the zoo. I always loved animals. Just seeing them brings me joy.

I turned around to look back at Tomoka and Sakuno to say something, but I stopped myself because I could see the slight shock on Kyou's face. Jace didn't really care, but he glanced at me too while Ryoma's smirk turned into a chuckle.

"Ah, gomen. I-I got carried away heh," I say, sheepishly smiling to all of them. Without saying another word, I slowly turned around.

"You must be really like animals huh? Let's hurry inside then," the guy who I didn't expect to come up to me said with an eye smile after tapping my shoulder.

"Yeah, let's," Tomoka said to the left of me, giving me a wink.

We all paid for our tickets and went right inside the zoo. At first we all stayed together, but eventually we all split. Of course with me and Kyou, it was awkward being together alone, but I tried to change the atmosphere at least a little. I really don't know if I did. Most of the time I was energetic though, looking at the animals that we came upon.

"Haha. Are you always like this?"

"Actually, no I'm not..I just get excited when I see things I love."

"I see."

I don't know if it's a good thing that he asked that or if he is hinting at me to stop because I'm annoying. Yeah. It might be the second part...Probably not the annoying part, but the telling me to stop yelling outloud in front of public because I catch the public's attention all the time part.

After he asked me that question earlier, I forced myself to contain myself, asking more questions. To be honest, it was hard for me since I haven't been to the Asahiyama Zoo for quite a long time, but I believe we got a little close.

"Sakuno!"

I turned to look where Kyou was waving.

"Ah, Kyou-kun and Jun-chan!"

"Have you seen all the animals yet?"

"No we haven't..We are headed to go see the penguins underground, though."

"Same here! Why don't we go together?"

"If that's okay with-"

"Let's go," Ryoma replied to Sakuno, knowing what she was already going to say.

"O.K."

It's weird. Kyou smiles a lot, but his smile just now was different. Why?

~ Underground ~

Once we arrived, it was Sakuno this time who couldn't help but show her slight excitement for seeing the famous penguins.

"Woah..."

"This is my first time seeing you like this, Sakuno-chan."

Kyou left my side to go talk with Sakuno. Something doesn't seem right here.

"Looks like someone lost her energy," Ryoma comments, approaching me from the side.

That's right. I guess I got so used to holding everything in.

"Ah, I don't want to talk about it..Shouldn't you be the one to be next to Sakuno?"

"Are you jealous?"

"No way. I'm just concerned."

Looking at the couple in front of us, Sakuno and Kyou look like they're having a great time talking to one another that I didn't want to go up and disturb them. Looks like Ryoma didn't want to either.

"Huh? Where are you going?"

"Getting a drink."

"..."

I don't know if I should follow him or wait until they were done talking. I really don't want to be alone here...

"Wait for me!"

Ryoma and I found a vending machine that had some sodas and waters. Of course Ryoma bought his favorite: Ponta.

"Here."

"You didn't have to buy one for me.."

Even though I said that, I slightly bow and take the Ponta that Ryoma is offering me anyways.

"Shouldn't we get drinks for Kyou-san and Sakuno-chan? I'll pay this time-"

FLASH

I quickly turned around to see where the 'flash' noise was coming from. And it turns out, it was just a tourist taking a picture of a couple in front of a huge seal. Looking at the camera that the couple is now gazing at, I had a flashback of what happened before class started the other day. Remembering what that girl said, I questioned myself: Why am I letting her words get to me? I just shook off my thoughts and turned back around. I see Ryoma holding two cans of soda in his one hand.

"You already bought them? But I was going to..," I say with a disappointed expression.

"What were you looking at?"

"It was nothing..Let's just head back."

"Where are they?!"

Heading back to where Kyou and Sakuno were at before, they were nowhere to be seen. They weren't answering each other's phones either, but they must be together.

"Why don't we go to the places we haven't been to yet? We should find them on the way.."

"Yeah."

Ryoma just followed wherever I went. And for some weird reason I felt more comfortable being around the guy than when I was with Kyou. I could easily be myself and I know Ryoma wouldn't judge me. He'd make a comment or smirk here and there, but he never gave off this feeling of him thinking I need to limit things when it comes to showing myself to others. Is this a good or bad thing?

GASP

"The wolves! If you don't mind, I'm going to peek through the dome. Hehe."

Ryoma just gave me a nod of approval.

It was like that the next three times when visiting the animals we didn't get to see yet. Oh and on the way to 'search for Kyou and Sakuno', Ryoma and I ended up drinking their sodas.

"The giraffes are so cute!"

Ryoma and I are leaning against this fence to get a good close up of the gigantic giraffes.

FLASH

Ryoma and I turned around to see that this time a photographer was taking a picture of us with his fancy polaroid camera.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself...It looked like a perfect shot of you two. Here, why don't you have it? A memory of your date together."

"But we're not-"

"Arigatou," Ryoma said, bowing to the man in front of us while taking the picture that he was holding out to give to us.

"Have a wonderful evening," the man said while he smiled to the both of us.

I bowed along with Ryoma.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu."

"..."

"You didn't have to cut me off you know.."

"Here. You keep it."

Looks like Ryoma just wanted to be respectful even though he didn't need the picture, so I took it from Ryoma's hand. Looking at it, it really did seem like a nice shot of us. The sun was right behind the trees, leaving rays of light coming through the many leaves and the giraffe that had almost approached us.

"Woah," I commented outloud while softly smiling.

When I said that and when Ryoma saw the expression in my face, he slid to my side to take a good look at the picture, as well. He was a little too close again, but I continued to admire the photo.

"Hm..It does look nice. Guess I'm keeping it."

"Hey! Give it back! You were the one who gave it to me."

"Which means I can take it back."

That little smirk on his face...Ryoma just snatched the picture from me too! That's not cool at all! The worst part is, that I'm shorter than he is, so I can't reach the picture that he's now waving in the air. Jumping does not work at all. Wait. I got an idea.

"What are you two doing?"

"R-Ryoma-kun and Jun-chan?"

I was now on Ryoma's back, trying to reach the picture that he was still up high in the air.

"Kyou-san...Sakuno-chan..."

All I could do at that moment was call their names out and repetitivlry blink in shock.

Ryoma, on the other hand, took the picture and put it in his pocket. I was too shocked to not move, so Ryoma helped me out by letting me down.

I whispered to him,"A-arigatou..."

"I never knew you two were this close.."

"W-we're not! He was just helping me to get a good sight of the giraffes. You know how short I am! Eheh. Right Ryoma?" I shakily respond, nudging Ryoma with my elbow.

Ryoma glanced at me and then at Kyou, replying, "Uh, yeah."

How embarrassing and awkward that was! And I still didn't get that picture back from him.

Afterwards, Sakuno hung out with Ryoma and Kyou hung out with me until we all found Tomoka and Jace. It didn't take that long for them to find us. By then, it was lunch time, so we all went to a nearby place to go get some food. Sooner or later, it was almost the end of the day and that was when we all saw each other off.

What a long and strange day.


	5. Chapter 5: Feelings?

A/N: I've been so into writing lately. Is that a good thing? ;^;

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything connected to the Prince of Tennis. Everything connected to the story is credited to Takeshi Konomi.

 _Chapter_ _5: Feelings?_

I hung out with Ryoma for quite a while the other day when we went to the zoo and knowing how his fans are, I'm surprised that I actually passed through the classroom door. Just thinking back at such a memory made me cringe. What was I thinking? The look on Kyou and especially Sakuno's face...I knew I should have just stayed there and let Ryoma get the drinks himself..even though I had more fun spending time with Ryoma than I did with Kyou..AH. What am I saying?! It's supposed to be the other way around! Well, it is true but it's not like I have feelings for Ryoma...right?

Time passed by quickly and class was already over. Once the bell rang, Ryoma got even more attention as usual. I got so used to the chaos inside and outside the classroom that it doesn't bother me anymore. I go through the usual, going to my part-time job and then head home. I would hang out with Tomoka and Sakuno again, but I felt more tired than usual, so I decided to take a taxi home.

I waked to the side of the side walk and waved my hand out to get a taxi driver's attention. However, suddenly I stopped because...

"Is that Ryoma?"

What a coincedence. I saw him across the street coming out of these gate doors. The gate was surrounding a bunch of lined up tennis courts. As he walked closer to the other sidewalk that was across the street, Ryoma took a glance at me.

"Moruichi?

Oh, have I told you my last name is Moruichi? Well it is.

"Ryoma? What are you doing out here?"

I know you may think it's weird that we were talking to each other from across the other side of the road, but there were barely anyone around in the area and barely any cars rushing by, so we were fine. We didn't scream, at least.

"I should say the same for you."

"Well, I just got done from working at a restaurant over there. I'm about to take a taxi home. You?"

"Same here. I just coach part-time to kids."

Coach? I would have never expected that from him especially coaching children, so I couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Nani? You making fun of me over there?"

"I just wouldn't have expected that from you. That's seems out of character for someone like you."

This time Ryoma was the one who let out a chuckle, but he tried to hide it under that cap of his by looking down a bit while holding the bill of his cap down.

"Whatever. At least I'm not washing dishes."

"Wow. You would rather teach children than do dishes?...Ah, no. Your job sounds more fun than mine..," I say, trying to not sound so defeated-like.

"I'm gonna get going now. Ja ne."

"...Wait..!"

What am I doing? Why am I stopping him all of a sudden? It's not like I needed to say anything else to him.

"Um, I mean.."

He turned back around to look at me, while his hands were now in his pockets.

"I want to repay you back from last time! Yeah..! When you bought me a drink and I told you to buy the others drinks too. Plus you must be freezing, right?"

"Itadakimasu!" I happily shout out loud with a huge, teethy smile before eating the just cooked meal in front of me. Right away, I dug in to eat.

I decided to take him with me to go get some delicious ramen. The restaurant nearby just opened, so I've been wanting to their food out. When I unexpectedly yelled out to Ryoma earlier, I couldn't think of anything else, but food so this place came to mind.

"What? Are you not going to eat?" I ask with my mouth still full when I looked up to Ryoma.

"You're strange, you know that?" Ryoma says, resting his palm on his chin while watching me eat. In a non-creepy way if you were thinking of something else...

I blinked a few times before realizing my 'manners'. And when I did, I swallowed the food I had in my mouth still before I started talking again.

"Gomen..I still-"

"I know," he replied, cutting me off while gathering the chopsticks that was still sitting on the table.

"Itadakimasu."

"..Thanks for being straightforward, though. I know I shouldn't be doing some of things that I don't mean to do.."

I aways seem to embarrass myself. Just like the other day when I was hanging out with Kyou..I should have changed at least a little bit after moving to America.

"It wasn't meant as an insult."

"Huh?"

I don't understand him...What did he mean by that then? But after hearing those words, I felt myself feel lighter. As if something heavy on my shoulders got lifted and was gone.

"Hehe. That was good stuff!" I openly said with another teethy smile.

Realizing that we were still together alone walking along the sidewalk, I knew that I was just wasting Ryoma's time. But for some reason I didn't want to say a thing about splitting ways. I didn't want to leave. I didn't want him to leave.

"Huh..? Where'd you...Ow!" I quickly turned around to see Ryoma grinning to himself.

"That didn't even hurt."

He just threw a snowball at me!

"I treat you out to food and this is how you treat me?!"

"It was just a joke-"

"HA."

I hit him right on the head.

Uh oh.

Ryoma suddenly sent a death glare at me. As if he was giving me a warning before saying 'you're dead'.

"I-It was a joke! Ehe," I stutter while sheepishly smiling, trying to convince him to stop by throwing his own words back.

That death glare of his made me slowly back up.

Seeing him gather some snow together to form snowballs, I immedietly did the same. For once, I think I could win this game..I tried to form as much snowballs as possible before he started throwing first. Afterwards, I gathered all of them and hid behind a brick wall. Luckily we were near the end of the road where there barely any shops around, meaning there was anyone around either. Even if there were, we would ignore their presence and try to not hit or bump into them.

After a few minutes, I was already almost out of snowballs.

I had one more left.

"EEEYAh!"

I ended up running towards Ryoma. He didn't expect that, so he stopped doing anything. I then jumped on his back (like I did back at the zoo) with one of my arms lightly hooking onto his neck so that I could hit Ryoma in the face with my one snowball.

I really am strange...

"Ah!"

I was now on the snowy ground with Ryoma on top of me, holding my wrist to stop me from hitting him with the one snowball I had left. He did some sort of move, flipping me upside down, so I'd land on the ground. At the same time, he made sure I didn't get hurt.

Ryoma snickered, looking me in the eyes.

"Mada mada dane."

I was just too in shock to do anything, so I didn't say a word. I got lost in his deep golden eyes. These dark brown eyes of mine are so plain compared to his.

Either of us wouldn't move, but after a minute or two (which felt like time had stopped for the both of us) Ryoma slowly let go of my wrist, got up and took his hat that was now lying on the ground. After he put it on, Ryoma then put his hand out in front of me before I got myself up.

"Hmph. You win again."

We were both patting our arms, legs, and knees to take the snow off ourselves. What bugged me was the sound of my heart beating. It felt as if it was beating a hundred miles per hour. I bet Ryoma could hear it now. The place is silent enough. He is right next to me. Oh, my face felt hot too! That was the closest he has ever been to my face and for that long too? I hate him. I hate him. I-

RING!

"What's up, Ryuzaki?"

Oh.

"H-Hi Ryoma-kun. You weren't responding to my messages earlier, so I decided to call.."

After hearing the concerned voice of Sakuno's through Ryoma's phone, I felt my heart sunk.

~ After a few minutes... ~

"I'm gonna get going."

He's probably going to see Sakuno..

"Alright."

"Thanks for tonight. Ja ne."

"Yeah.."

As he walked away, I forced myself to turn the other way around and not take even one glance back. What happened earlier, it meant nothing.

Thinking that, I felt this reality I believed for some time now shatter. There's no doubt about it. I can't lie to myself anymore. My feelings for Ryoma are real...


	6. Chapter 6: Not Okay

A/N: It's hard to write for me now lately. I don't know why ;( but hope you enjoy~

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own the Prince of Tennis. Everything related to the anime and manga is all credited to Takeshi Konomi.

 _Chapter 6: Not Okay_

"Jun!"

"Huh?"

"You okay, Jun-chan? You seem out of it lately.."

"Really? It must be because I've been tired lately. Gomen."

"No worries. It's understandable, especially since you have to handle so much at the same time and exams just make it worse."

I was hanging out with Tomoka and Sakuno again at the same cafe that we usually go to every time we see each other.

It's true. I haven't been my usual self lately. I've been overthinking way too much that sometimes I don't get enough sleep. I try and distract myself somehow by studying, reading, or painting, but none of them seem to work. I just end up staying up all night or fall asleep at the most random time while doing something.

You must be wondering why I happen to be like this now, since I'm someone who is usually happy-go-lucky and stable in most situations. Well, it's just as Tomoka said. And...because of this recent realization of my feelings towards someone. No matter how much I lie to myself, it won't go away. There's a limit to everything in life; There is only so many times one can say 'no'. To disagree. To not admit something. And I was at my limit. Except what's worse is that I know I'm not supposed to have such feelings towards him. My best friend is in completely in love with him already and has been before I even met him. So I don't know what to do. What I do know is, is that I shouldn't tell anyone about this or else something bad may happen. Most likely: our friendship, which is something I absolutey cherish along with Tomoka's friendship. I guess the only thing to do now is hide it.

"Akira!"

"Akira-chan!"

I looked in the direction that Tomoka and Sakuno were looking. I also got up from my seat after they got up from theirs.

"Jun, we want you to meet our good friend Akira. We've known her ever since Middle School. She had a different class, but we became good friends after meeting each other in the same club."

I was in complete shock.

"Akira-chan, this is Jun-chan," Sakuno introduced with a soft smile.

It was the same girl that I had seen a few weeks ago. She was the one who had stopped me from going through the door of my morning class!

"Hello again, Jun-san," Akira greeted me with a friendly smile.

"...Hi again, Akira-chan," I greet Akira back, bringing myself to put on a friendly smile back, but knowing me who has a hard time hiding my emotions, I ended up awkwardly smiling.

"Wait you two know each other already?"

"Yeah. We go to the same school together. The same school as Ryoma."

"Wow..What a coincedence!" Sakuno was just as amazed as I was after hearing that we had already crossed paths before properly meeting one another.

After the introductions, we all sat down, talked, and hung out for a little longer, since Akira joined in. I felt a bit uncomfortable because of Akira. I don't have a problem with her or anything! I mean, I understand why she was like that before, but what I couldn't my finger on was...why she was being so polite and nice towards not only me, but especially Tomoka and Sakuno. Was it because I got on her nerves that day? No. That can't be it. Nah. That's probably it.

"Well, I'm going to go. It was nice seeing you again Akira-chan," Sakuno cheerfully said with an eye smile.

"Same here. I'll get going too. See you girls!"

"Bye."

"See ya."

"..."

"So-"

"When Tomoka-san and Sakuno-san mentioned their 'amazing close friend that just moved back from America', I didn't expect it to be you."

Her tone of voice had changed completely...Even the way she looked at me was different. She gave me this look as if she didn't want to be no where near me.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I dunno..Do you think it's a bad thing that I'm their 'good' friend?"

"No. After what you did to me I don't hate you. I just don't understand-"

"Why I'm two faced? Yeah, I get that a lot," Akira says, rolling her eyes and then getting up from her seat, fixing the strap of her bag.

"What? You don't have to describe it like that.."

"I don't like things sugar-coated, so don't even try."

"I'm not trying to, though. What I meant to say was a personality change.."

Akira was about to leave until she turned back around to face me that is now standing up.

"Someone like you..It's impossible to be close with someone like me. Just keep that in mind."

Something about her is off, but she may be right. It's none of my business. To be honest, that's hard to say for someone like me who is a worrisome and loyal person.

Ah! I just remembered. I needed to go to the grocery store, so I decided to head there after. It was a weekday and dark out already, meaning I was tired, but I headed there anyways.

I really need garlic salt for seasoning...

"Why is it so high..?"

The line of the bottles of garlic salts were just one shelf above my head. Sometimes it sucks being short. No. It does.

I suddenly saw someone's hand grab the bottle of garlic salt that I was trying to reach for.

"Oh, thank...you?"

Instead of giving it to me, the man put it into his basket. I look up and it was Ryoma. Making eye contact with him, my heart jumped.

"Y-you would do such a thing.."

"This is why you should drink some milk."

"Just because you- oh nevermind just give me one of those."

"..."

"A-arigatou."

I really didn't expect to see Ryoma here of all places. Well, he does live alone as well, but right at that moment seeing me struggle trying to get something? Stupid short people problems. I was completely embarrassed and I know it showed because of the way I kept stuttering. That was my cue to get out of there.

"That's all so bye!"

I finally got done with grocery shopping. Boy was this brown paper bag full groceries heavy. Since it was already late, I quickly headed to the bus stop.

Whew. Right on time.

I took a seat in the bus on the left side, which had a few open seats left. I ended up sitting next to a man that looked like he was in his late 40s. And a few minutes later after I sat down I saw Ryoma walk in. He sat in an empty seat to the right just two rows ahead of me. I don't think he saw me, but seeing him my heart jumped again.

"Ah, obasan! You can sit in my seat since there's no where else to sit."

"Thank you very much young lady," the old woman who had also came in and had no where to sit had said with a thankful smile.

I didn't want her standing around, especially for her age. I could be too courteous sometimes because now I had no where to sit myself. I had to make a decision of standing up, holding onto the bus handle next to a line of men or sitting next to the only seat that was open: next to the one and only Ryoma Echizen. How 'amazing' is that? And since I spoke such a thing outloud, Ryoma ended up noticing me and knew the situation I was in, which is probably the reason why he tried to get my attention.

"Ne. Shorty," Ryoma whispered to me. He then scooted over to the side and made a hand gesture to sit next to him.

I think my eye just twitched.

I didn't want to stand with a bag full of groceries either, so I sat down next to the guy.

"What? Is that my nickname for you now?"

I then shot him a frusterated look.

"Sure," Ryoma replied teasingly.

There was that snicker of his again.

I know you might think it's ridiculous, but something is always off about me whenever I'm with him. I just get nervous. Ugh. And...What do they call it? Butterflies? If I speak another word, I'll for sure stutter again.

| Ryoma's P.O.V |

It's only been a few minutes, but the shorty next to me is already dozing off, almost falling asleep. Looking at her, I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Her head keeps bobbing up and down. Even her eyes...They kept flickering like an almost broken lightbulb. I watched her quietly until she fell asleep.

She was already sleeping peacefully. For some reason, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She seemed somewhat pretty? Up until now, I have always experienced noticing the little details of her. They're weird. She's weird. But that's what makes her, her..Did I really say that just now? How cheesy...

"Oh. Her head.."

Her head moved to the right and in a millisecond, I scooted closer towards her to gently let her head rest against my shoulder.

"Heh."

Before I realized it, a small smile slowly formed on my lips. I then lowered the bill of my cap down, lying my head gently against hers while still holding onto the bag of groceries that were resting on my lap.

| Jun's P.O.V |

Luckily Ryoma woke me up, telling me it's my stop or else I would have missed it and would have had to take another bus. I didn't even say a proper thank you or goodbye to him...but at least I was home..right? I can't believe I fell asleep on the bus either. Ugh. I had so many mixed feelings again. This needs to stop.

Ever since Tomoka and Sakuno introduced Akira to me, she started hanging out at the cafe with us every other day after school. Not during the weekends, though.

"Hey, Akira? Weren't you talking about a trip after exams?"

Oh no. Not another plan.

"Oh yeah. It's official unless you three agree," Akira replied with that nice tone of voice of hers. I'm really not used to that yet.

"What trip Akira-chan?"

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" I asked anyways even though I really didn't want to know.

"Since after exams we have a bit of a break, me and Tomo-san were talking about how we should all go on a trip together with some friends. We'd be staying there for two days and one night. My parents own a cabin near a place that has beautiful scenery and enough snow to do some activities, like snowboarding and skiing."

"Wow. That sounds like so much fun!" Sakuno exclaimed, clapping her hands together and at the same time forming an eye smile.

"I don't think I have enough money for that..."

"You all don't have to worry about that. My parents own the cabin and would be perfectly fine with me and some friends using it," Akira said while purposely not looking at me.

Even though she wasn't making eye contact with me, I replied anyways with, "Are you sure..?"

This time Akira looked straight at me.

"I'm absolutely sure."

"I already know who to invite."

Oh boy. There goes Tomoka with that creepy grin of hers.

I still felt stressed even after exams. At least there's this trip. It's surprising, but a little bit of me is actually looking forward to this two day and one night trip. You would expect us all to ride a bus or something, but no. We all took different cars. I also didn't know who was going, since I carpooled with Akira, Tomoka, and Sakuno. Of course, Akira led the way and drove us.

After two hours of driving, we were finally here. Up ahead you could see a tall Japanese wooden cabin and a small wooden port that followed a nice stream of water. You may think it's weird that a port and unfrozen water would be here, but this place would usually be used in the summer by Akira and her parents, which is the reason why they bought such a thing, according to Akira.

Once we arrived, we all greeted each other. I couldn't believe it, but some of the Seigaku members were here!

"Fuji-sama, Oishi-san, Eiji-san, Momo-kun, and Kawamura-sama!"

"Oh! Jun-chan!" Eiji yelled out putting his arm around my neck.

"You came! It's nice to see you again, Jun," Oishi said afterwards.

"Hey, Jun. Careful Eiji. Don't choke her," Fuji exclaimed with a smile.

"Oy! Jun-chan?! It really is you!" Momo said outloud, giving me a noogie as Eiji let go of me.

"Ow..!"

"Huh? I didn't know you came back. Hello, Jun-chan," Taka followed after Momo.

"Someone's getting a lot of attention.."

It was Ryoma who had a backpack over his shoulders and both his hands in his pockets.

"OCHIBI?!"

I couldn't help but laugh out loud, after seeing the look on Ryoma's face when the guys all suddenly yelled out his name while running towards him. Tomoka and Sakuno formed smiles and laughed as well. Akira, on the other hand, just watched. Since it was the perfect moment, Akira also took a quick shot of the group of gorillas- I mean men.

We all settled into our rooms. Of course, the girls shared a room while half the guys shared one room and the rest of the guys shared another room together.

I was amazed at pretty much everything in the cabin. It's huge I tell you! Even though there are a total of two bathrooms, there were a lot of space downstairs and a lot of rooms upstairs. Of course, downstairs included the living room, which had two long couches that faced the widescreen television that hung up on the wall. The dining room and kitchen was also right behind the couches, along with a sliding door to the side. As you pass through the sliding door, you could see a barbeque grill, some chairs, and a small table. Furthermore, going deeper into the backyard, there was a place to put firewood and set up a fire. On the other hand, going upstairs, there were four rooms that had two to three beds in each. And going to the back, there was another set of stairs that led to a room undergroud. Now that room is pretty amazing. Akira called it the 'game room'. It had a pool table, two small couches or an ottoman couch, and a television with some video games and board games underneath. There was even a shelf of dvd movies and shows to the side that could be played in the cd player that was sitting underneath the television. Oh, did I mention there was a jacuzi in the balcony of the main room, which was Akira's parent's room? Yeah..it's freezing out, so most likely no one would hang there. (Nah I probably would.)

Since we arrived around 10AM, we did a few activities together. Whether it was inside or outside, we enjoyed our time together.

It was already lunch time. Luckily we had the famous cook Taka with us, so by the time we all were hungry, Taka had prepared some traditional Japanese food.

"Taka-san, you're the best!" Momo yelled out loud with his thumbs up for approval of Taka's cooking skills.

In return, Taka scratched his head while showing a shy smile.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone said after they got their food, including me.

"You having a good time Jun-chan? Oh, Ryoma-kun."

"Yeah..I am," I said mostly to myself since Sakuno left my side right after sitting down on the couch next to me.

Since Ryoma was mostly hanging out with the guys throughout the day, seems like Sakuno never got a chance to talk to Ryoma at all since we arrived. Glancing at the couple, Sakuno looked so happy..Even though I felt a gut inside of me being squeezed, I brought myself to form a smile. Not just any smile, but a weak smile.

By the time it was dinner time, it was dark out.

"After dinner, let's all head outside!" Tomoka exclaimed outloud for everyone in the cabin to hear.

It was seriously freezing out, but that's what warm clothes are for, right?

I seems like Tomoka wanted to share some stories or secrets or whatever with everyone forming a circle near the fireplace outside. After everyone was done eating, they did as Tomoka had said they should do. As for me, I sneaked out the front door to head to the small wooden port near the front of the cabin. Don't worry, I definitely bundled myself with a thick sweater and parka coat, thick jeans, and fuzzy boots. I also wore my hair completely down, along with a pair of gloves. I took a seat near the edge, staring at my reflection in the water. Because of the few lights that followed the pathway to the edge of the wooden port, I could see my reflection clearly.

"I bet they're having a lot of fun right now..."

"Not without you."

"R-Ryoma?!" I say while stuttering again.

I look up to see a bundled up, but still good-looking Ryoma who was also wearing a parka coat (it looked more expensive than mine though), a plain sweater underneath with a scarf around his neck, along with faded dark jeans and some athletic shoes. Oh, he was also wearing his famous white cap.

"W-What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with the others?"

"The same goes for you," he calmly stated while taking a seat next to me.

I know that whatever I say back, he'll say it back at me. So I sat there quietly for a bit without saying a word.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

I was completely taken aback.

"Huh? I'm n-"

"You've been avoiding me for a while now. Answer me."

He's right. I have been avoiding him. I made such a decision the night I fell asleep on the bus with him by my side. I don't need to be a part of his life anymore. Even though my conscious is telling me that everything I'm doing at this moment is wrong, it is the right thing. No. It has to be the right thing.

"...Since when did you care anyways?" I finally said with a serious tone.

"Since when did I not care?"

This shouldn't be, but I felt a bit of happiness grow inside me as he said that. I then looked his direction, I can see the glow of the light shining through his golden eyes. He wouldn't look away from mine and I wouldn't look away from his. It was as if he was trying to read me. Trying to figure out what was wrong. Why I was doing what I was doing. He did this before too. Whenever he reached closer towards me to take a good look at my face, he always called me a 'liar'. He still is.

"Just forget me. Go and have fun with the others..And if it makes you feel better. Have fun for me."

Is he leaving now? Please leave now.

"Ne."

"Wha- ITAI!"

Did Ryoma really just flick me on the forehead?!

I was still rubbing the spot where he had flicked me.

"What was that for? You're being ridiculous right now!" I immediately glared at him with eyes of daggers.

"..."

"..."

Ryoma then took off his cap and forcefully put it on my head until it covered most of my face.

Afterwards, I lifted the bill up until I could breathe again.

"You're the one being ridiculous," he stated while taking a look at the swaying stream of water.

I could now see the annoyed look in his eyes.

"You know what?!"

Ryoma turned to look at me with a now serious look on his face. Once he faced me, it was as if I felt weak. Defeated. I've never seen him like this before. Angry. Serious, but also irritated. I tried to lie again, but I couldn't. I gave up. He won again.

I didn't know what to do, so I tried to hide myself by pulling Ryoma's hat that was still on my head down to cover most of my face again. I also turned away from him and crossed my arms.

*"Nebermnd," I muffled under his cap.

I bet that guy smirked at me just now.

*"Hou han the righ do be mad ad me. Go on an hid me," I said pointing to my forehead, even though the cap was still over my head. To be honest, that was the point. That flick of his really hurt...

I waited.

And waited.

Nothing.

Suddenly, someone pushed the bill of the cap up and I felt the soft touch of someone's lips against mine.

*"Nevermind."

*"You have the right to be mad at me. Go on and hit me."


End file.
